


Waves

by wonhoes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, jjp, song au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoes/pseuds/wonhoes
Summary: Jaebeom felt thumbs swipe across his cheeks. “God, everything you do is beautiful,” Jinyoung said and Jaebeom knew it shouldn’t have made him feel as special as it did.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Song: renforshort - waves

People often think the sound of running water is comforting. There are thousands of audio’s like these that say they help reduce anxiety. Forest rain, waterfall sounds, a running faucet. They are supposed to soothe, to make a person feel at ease. 

Jaebeom wondered if the sound of waves on a beach was something that would help people relax. He wondered because at this moment, the sound of them crashing onto shore made his chest tighten. The nervous habit of biting his lower lip had spiraled out of control over the last few weeks, resulting in cuts and wounds all over them. The metallic taste in his mouth was strong enough to block the salty smell of the ocean besides him. Jaebeom didn’t know if it was a good thing as he felt nauseous either way. 

He was staring into the distance, view blurred by the tears gathering in his eyes. The person standing in front of him was to be ignored. Or at least, that was the plan. 

“I’m sorry for making you cry. Please look at me, Jaebeom.” Warm fingers touched his cold face, wiping away the tears for him. Jaebeom felt his entire defense mechanism give up on him at once. He just wanted to fall into the person in front of him. But that’s not why he was here. 

His friends had told him he needed to break up with his boyfriend more times than Jaebeom could remember. They had told him during his inevitable breakdowns, where he would call them in the middle of a panic attack or show up on their doorstep, completely drenched in rain. They had told him when they noticed the dark circles under his vacant eyes. They had tried to make him understand he had become a shell of what he used to be. 

Jaebeom looked down at the sand underneath his shoes for a second. There were shells scattered all over. They looked pretty, and Jaebeom wondered if it was really that bad to be one. He noticed bits and pieces of a broken spiny cockle shell next to Jinyoung’s feet and decided that maybe it was. He looked up into the distance again, not being able to make eye contact with his boyfriend. 

“I know this is my fault, and I know I can be better. You know it too, right? You’ve told me before, remember?” Jinyoung took a step forward, closing some of the distance between them. He was right. Jaebeom remembered holding a sobbing Jinyoung to his chest, telling him how precious he was. He remembered saying he’s positive Jinyoung can do and be whatever he wants to be, and to never let anyone tell him otherwise. Jaebeom never stopped believing in his own words. Still, being confronted by them when he was trying to leave the man he was in love with felt like someone had took a knife to his chest.

He finally looked at Jinyoung, whose face was twisted into one of worry. Jaebeom felt thumbs swiping across his cheeks. “God, everything you do is beautiful,” Jinyoung said and Jaebeom knew it shouldn’t have made him feel as special as it did. He knew he should have done what he had intended on doing. 

But the person he was hopelessly in love with was looking at him like he was the only good thing left in the world. Jinyoung loved Jaebeom. He did, Jaebeom was sure of it. He wondered if his friends would blame him for letting his plan fall through. He could imagine their faces twist into worry as he told them he couldn’t do it. They would be disappointed, but Jaebeom figured he was going to disappoint someone no matter what he did. 

And so, Jaebeom jumped back into Jinyoung’s ocean after nearly getting swallowed by it. As he fell into Jinyoung’s arms, Jaebeom vowed to hold his breath for Jinyoung for as long as he could manage to. 

Because Jinyoung had told him he loved him. 

And he loved Jinyoung. 

The waves suddenly sounded comforting to Jaebeom as Jinyoung held him in his arms. The smell of salt registered somewhere in the back of his mind, mixing together with Jinyoung’s cologne. His boyfriend held him tight, and Jaebeom decided he wouldn’t need oxygen if it meant this moment would last just a little longer. 

But it is common sense that no one can hold their breath forever. Jaebeom was forced to learn this the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your thoughts :]


End file.
